Symbio:An Alien's Tale
by SpideyVenomCarnage
Summary: This is basically a backstory for the ere's sad pasts,romance,acceptance.Gory death,battle and emotional breakdowns.Love,hurt and symbiotic gooeyness. Symbio/Spider-Man pairing.


Chapter One:The Planet Of The Symbiotes

_**(A/N: All the symbiotes are from the same planet,called 'Symbiotic' Diminutive Biosphere**_

_**MADE BY SPIDERMANSGIRLFRIEND AND SPIRITWOLF42**_

_**spidermansgirlfriend's symbiotes:**_

_**Symbio:The venom color remains black,but when he's with Spider-Man,he is completely pitch black,a slight shine to with Eddie Brock,he has a hidden blue shine to symbols of his hosts remain the same,but when with Eddie Brock,its slightly bigger and more sharp on the corners.**_

_**Ripper:More of a punisher type mercenary,but his mood decides what attitude he will color is a red black cherry,his symbol is a skull on his face which leads down to make an X on his chest,then proceeding to go around his sides and create an R on his symbols color is a shiny silver,glinting when light hits host is Jared 'Jay' Brock is Eddie Brock's brother,who has brown hair and blue eyes.**_

_**Psycho/Crazy:Crazy is a totally out of control,hyper party animal,always having to play some type of prank,especially when he meets has more of a laid back personality,but will virtually never turn down a good is mischievous,yet responsible,and will always apologize for any trouble or damage caused by his more outrageous 's symbol is a bunch of black swirls with no real shape to colors are neon pink,green,blue and yellow,making him easy to spot in the on the other hand has the more subtle colors,being a deep blue with emerald green,while his symbol is a Y shape,the top of the Y on his shoulders connecting to the Y on his back,both the symbols being these two are separated,within four hours they will die.**_

_**Bloody_Rose_Wolf's symbiotes: **_

_**Crimson-Fury: collective, cunning, and protective, does all she can to protect her host and the people around red color, loves elaborate pranks, thinks fondly of her host Zero. Does everything to keep Zero alive and tries to help her in battles to save others. Feeds on her hosts radioactive blood for more strength. Zero is a wolf/husky hybrid. talks in first person**_

_**Torch: Loves fire and to blow things up, the only thing keeping her from blowing things up **_

_**Brown and green camo color. Host is Jasmine Hunters: a villain/mob boss. Torch is a mentally unstable and sometimes takes over his hosts and destroys their mental state.**_

_**Chains: Silver color, loves to collect metal and melt it into her body, causing her to have metal like color and attacks with metal like tendrils. Host: Clay Yanders- Hunter's daughter. Chains is the sister of torch and the both of them forcibly separated **_

_[symbiote speech]_

_(Symbiote telepathy)_

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

_**Plus they have physical forms on their are all basically non gendered,but the females have slight feminine curves and very small boobs.**_

_**Servade are deer,just so you they are the size of horses,the males have antlers,anf the females have cat-like long tails. )**_

Fallen trees littered the dampened dirt ground,ashes everywhere,buildings recent events were devastating,the casualties doesn't know how many of his close friends died that day,but he knows how many died in total,327 of the inhabitants of the small city died;including some animal remains of symbiotes,Servade,and building chunks desecrated the street,the sight making him want to lose his lunch;if he only survivors were either injured mentally or perfectly fine,helping the rest search for anymore had happened was another,more hostile race of symbiotes that had done this,yet they were only from the other side of the world,which was relatively sighing,he slithered over to where the injured shelter was set up,getting a happy greeting from the other symbiotes,groans from the injured and snores from the sleeping.

_[Symbio!Glad you could join us in the land of the living!Any luck finding anyone else?]_

_[None so hopefully 're you healing Chains?]_

The silver symbiote 'nodded',looking at the black symbiote.

_[I'm healing pretty good. But I can see you've lost some of your shine.]_

The black symbiote growls lightly,saying,

_[Don't say shine is as beautiful as ever.]_

Chains laughed hysterically rolling around, hurting himself further.

_[You idiot!]_

Symbio hissed,quickly slithering over to stop the silver symbiotes rolling.

_[You'll hurt yourself!]_

Chains stopped and looked up at Symbio seriously.

_[Can't you have any fun SymSym?]_

Rolling his 'eyes',the black symbiote scoffed.

_[Of course I not when we're injured.]_

Abruptly,Torch ran into the tent,with a terrified look on his 'face'.

_[Guys! we have a problem!]_

Spinning around,the black symbiote exclaimed,

_[What is it?What's the problem?]_

_[Crimson-Fury, is planning to leave the flippin planet to start anew like the idiot she is]_

_[WHAT?That moron!She can't leave the planet!That's INSANE!]_

_[That's what I tried to tell her!She's scared and only thinks that they are going to attack again!]_

The camouflage symbiote said shakily,her body trembling Symbiotes rushed outside to see Crimson-Fury setting up an escape pod.

_[Crimson stop!]_

Symbio shrieked,reaching an arm out.

_[Don't do this!]_

_[Why? so they can attack us again?I know those monsters they won't stop until we are all dead or we leave even then they will hunt us down! I didn't have a name no one does there, they are just a white color at birth before they kill and turn red like I did!] _

_[I know!But sending you off into space won't solve anything!]_

_[That's why I'm asking you all to come with me, we won't survive long here with those beasts lurking about, I will stay until we all reach a decision,I want to stay with all of you.]_

The crimson colored symbiote black symbiote answers,

_[We can't!Torch can't leave Chains and Psycho slash Crazy are in no condition to leave!I'm needed here!]_

_[Fine, we leave when everyone is healed and those two are back together,no exceptions I hate to put pressure on here but our species is dead if we stay.]_

Crimson sniffled,trying to hold back sighed,turning and walking back over to the tent,entering it and getting,

_[What happened?]_

_[Did you talk her out of it?]_

From Psycho and chuckled,walking over,patting their entwined hands and saying,

_[Yes she's talked her out of a while.]_

Psycho looked confused.

_[What do you mean 'for a while?'She still wants to go?]_

_[Sadly insists that we accompany we all know we can't.]_

Entering the tent,Crimson-Fury and Torch walked over,Crimson telling the twins that she hopes they get the next few weeks,the remaining fifty symbiotes rebuilt the small wooden city,the roads repaired,Servade repopulated and symbiotes the time everything went back to normal,Crimson had tried two more time to leave the planet,failing both ,Symbio had just finished renovating his house,creating the new guest room.

_[Symbio?]_

The black symbiote turned around to the doorway of his guest room,seeing Crimson standing there.

_[Symbio Can I ask you something?]_

Crimson nodded,placing his iron hammer on the nearest table.

_[Will you be my mate!?]_

He was taken aback.

_[Pardon?]_

_[Will you,Symbio,be my mate?]_

'_Why would she ask this?We just finished rebuilding from an would she ask this?'_

He sighed and says,

_[ I really can't give you an answer now.]_

_[I know what you're thinking,We just finished rebuilding and I'm asking this because,well,I really like you and your the only one that really trusted me.I just don't want to be alone anymore.]_

Turning on her heel,going to walk through the door and quickly,Symbio reached an arm out,exclaiming,

_[Wait!]_

She turned.

_[Yeah?]_

_[I still want to be your ,I'm just not ready for a mate.]_

_[It's ok I always rush things,I am just weird like that.]_

Turning back to the doorway,she walked out,leaving Symbio confused on why she had randomly asked that.


End file.
